Monster at the Door
by Reona
Summary: The Dark Lord seeks the One Ring and turns his gaze toward Imladris. *complete*


_This story occurs just after the Fellowship left Rivendell. In the book, the three Elven rings remain hidden on their wearers but in the extended version of the movie, we are shown Galadriel with Nenya. I choose to go with the idea that the rings are physically visible.   
  
I also don't buy into the idea that Elves sleep with their eyes open.   
  
Not part of The Clever Wing Series   
  
What was that saying? "There are demons down the hallway and monsters at the door."   
  
Enjoy  
Reona _

**Monster at the Door **

_"He is seeking it. Seeking it. All his thought is bent on it." - Gandalf about Sauron and the One Ring. _

  
  
He could hear the splash of the waterfalls as they cascaded down the valley walls from where he sat working. A light wind blew in from the open balcony doors and he pushed back a loose strand of dark hair. A mithril crown sparkled upon his head and he wore rich robes of burgundy velvet. On his hand, the sapphire ring Vilya playfully snatched at the bright sunlight as he scratched a pen across paper. Silver grey eyes scanned the sheets of information that lay upon his desk as the lord of the valley went about his day.   
  
A joyful song was being sung somewhere in the gardens below and a smile played across Elrond Peredhil's lips for a moment. He dipped his pen in ink and scribbled a side note about the amount of wood that they would need this week. The dark haired half-Elf wondered if he could convince the Head Cook to make another batch of her delicious honey cakes for dinner that evening. Elrond took a sip of water and began to calculate some numbers in his head. The stables seemed to be using more than their fair share of oil this month.   
  
Vilya sudden grew dark, shutting out all light. A shiver shook Elrond and he dropped his pen in surprise. He clasped his hands to his chest and trembled again, his breath catching in his throat. Slowly, he turned his head to look out of the open balcony at the sunny and cheerful day. His face grew grim, as if a cloud had suddenly settled over him, and stood from his chair. Elrond walked out onto the balcony and rested his hands casually in front of him on the stone railing. His eyes fixed eastward and he took a deep breath. Vilya burst into light, becoming a bright beacon that shone on the half-Elf's hand.   
  
Beyond the valley, the Mind and Will of Sauron met with a barrier and was thrown back by the force of it. He struck out at the wall, rage filling him as he was unable to pass. Elrond swayed once at the first onslaught and then stood firmly. His gaze saw nothing of the peaceful valley before him, his attention outside of his body. Vilya pulsed as the Mind and Will of Sauron was forced back another pace. "You may not enter here." muttered Elrond's body upon the balcony.   
  
Howling sounded in Elrond's mind, somewhere beyond normal hearing, and he winced. Fire burst up around him but Elrond did not react, his attention focused on the vision of a large red eye. He stared defiantly at the symbol of Sauron, the being reaching out for his Ring. "You will not win. You may not enter here." muttered Elrond again. The Mind and Will of Sauron pushed against the power of Elrond, as the half-Elf strained to keep the Dark Lord out of his home and valley. He knew that Sauron was searching with all his being for the One Ring, searching for his creation. But he would not find it here; the Fellowship had left with the Ring more than a week ago. Elrond was determined that the Dark Lord would not learn that from himself or any of his people. "You may not enter here." Pain pierced Elrond's mind as Sauron beat upon his shield, his body releasing a moan but still holding strong against him.   
  
The door to the Study opened and a blond haired Elf entered the room. "My lord, do you have the reports for the…?" Glorfindel trailed off as he saw Elrond standing upon the balcony, a soft silver glow about his form. "Elrond!" he cried, hurrying around the desk and onto the balcony. The Elf reached out to the other in concern. "What is…? Glorfindel yelped as his fingers touched Elrond's shoulder and he received a mighty shock. He blew on the stinging digits and stared at the dark haired half-Elf, worry and concern in his blue eyes. He saw Elrond sway as if under great stress but dared not touch him again. What was going on?   
  
Elrond started a little as he felt someone touch him and heard the voice of his seneschal. Sauron pushed forward and Elrond strained to keep him back, strengthening the barrier from its slight fluctuation. Vilya pulsed and burned with power as the Elf lord fought against the Mind and Will of the Dark Lord. Elrond's body turned its head a little and muttered again. "Sauron. You may not enter here."   
  
Glorfindel's eyes widened as he finally understood what was happening. Elrond was using the power of Vilya to keep Sauron out of the valley, who was no doubt searching for the One Ring. The blond Elf grew quiet and still as he watched his lord battle against Sauron, trying to keep his people safe. He saw Elrond's face grow ever paler and his breath grow softer as the battle continued. Still, Dark Lord and Elf Lord continued to battle with their power and will.   
  
The door opened again and Glorfindel quickly turned to find the twins standing at the threshold. The two younger Elves stared for a moment. "We heard a cry." Elladan finally said.   
  
Elrohir took a few steps toward the balcony, confusion on his face. "What is…"   
  
Glorfindel hurried over to them and hushed them. "Softly now." he cautioned them. "There is a monster at the door, as you say. Sauron is trying to gain entrance to the valley and your father is fighting him off."   
  
"Ada is fighting the Dark Lord!" cried Elrohir, fear in his face.   
  
Glorfindel hushed him again. "Quiet, Elrohir. We must not disturb him."   
  
Elladan glanced at their glowing father, worry on his youthful face. "Will Ada be alright?" he asked.   
  
Glorfindel's face tightened and he sighed. "I do not know, Elladan. Using Vilya always drains your father but I do not know what fighting against Sauron will do to him." He looked at Elrond and frowned. "We must be prepared to help him."   
  
The twins nodded. "However we must." said Elladan.   
  
Glorfindel nodded sharply. "Elrohir, go get a warm blanket. The warmest you can find. Elladan, go to the kitchens and get some fresh water. Perhaps some bread and cheese might be good. A hot broth also." the blond haired Elf said. The two younger Elves nodded and turned to go but Glorfindel caught their arms again. "And tell no one of what is happening." he added.   
  
"Of course. " agreed Elrohir. Glorfindel released them and the twins disappeared out the door to their duties, closing the opening behind them softly. Glorfindel went back to the balcony and stood beside Elrond, hoping that his presence may be of some help to the half-Elf. It seemed as if all the blood had fled Elrond's body and that his breath had stopped altogether. Glorfindel watched anxiously for every sign that the dark haired half-Elf was still alive, counting every rise and fall of his chest and every mutter that past his colorless lips.   
  
The litany of Black Speech coming from the Mind and Will of Sauron hurt him even more so than when Gandalf had spoken it during his council. His mind burned and strained against Sauron, forcing the barrier to keep the Dark Lord out. "You may not enter here." Elrond could feel somewhere off to his right the bright soul of Glorfindel, his long time friend. Pain laced his body and he trembled as Sauron howled in rage, beating at him fiercely. "No." Elrond said back, his voice calm among the sea of fire and anger around him. "You may not enter here."   
  
The half-Elf could feel Sauron weakening, unable to maintain his power without his Ring. Elrond shuttered as he felt the Dark Lord attack him again, dark tentacles of evil reaching for his mind. "You may not enter here." Sauron howled as the wall kept him back, unable to reach the half-Elf's mind, and Elrond could see the fires around him waver slightly. "You will not win." The eye before him seemed to blink and Elrond knew that Sauron could not remain here for much longer.   
  
Sauron screeched in his language, black shadows appearing around his eye. He struck out at Elrond, tearing at the wall one last time, and then retreated to his fortress of Barad-dûr. Elrond sighed as the fires went with him and stared off into the east for several minutes more. Calm settled in his mind as he maintained the barrier, remaining to make sure that the Dark Lord did not return. As the sun waned in the west, after what could have been only minutes or a millennium, Elrond allowed his mind to sink back into his body.   
  
Vilya was dark and heavy upon Elrond's hand, spent from the battle as much as he was. A sharp cold surrounded him and Elrond brought his arms up to wrap around himself. His lungs expanded painfully as his breathing sped up and his vision dimmed alarmingly. Elrond forced lead filled legs to turn and his heavy head to lift as he searched for the Elf he knew to be standing close by; Glorfindel. Elrond looked into concerned blue eyes, a darker shade then they were normally, and willed his stiff jaw to work. "He is gone." he muttered.   
  
The half-Elf's knees gave out and Glorfindel quickly caught him, gently lowering his body to the floor. Elrond's vision grew dark again and he only felt Glorfindel touch his cheek softly. "You're like ice." the blond Elf hissed. There was some muttering in low voices and then something warm was wrapped around him, bundling him against Glorfindel's chest. A glass was pressed to his lips and Elrond drank deeply, choking as he tried to get more of the much needed liquid and air at the same time. Glorfindel whispered soothingly to him as he stroked Elrond's hair.   
  
Elrond shifted through his mind, tired as he was, and searched out the valley. Vilya respond slowly, showing him the house, the river, and the borders. All was well. Elrond sighed and melted against Glorfindel, exhausted beyond measure. "Ada, could you eat something?" asked a voice.   
  
Elrond shifted against Glorfindel's shoulder, wanting more than anything to respond to his son. His eyes opened into slits but he was able to see the concerned and worried faces of his twin sons. His eyes then fell to the broth held by Elrohir. Sluggishly, his mind reasoned that something hot would do him good. "Yes." he whispered.   
  
Elladan's and Elrohir's faces brightened at hearing their father speak. Glorfindel shifted Elrond around on his lap, loath to let the half-Elf leave his possession, and nodded to Elrohir. "Perhaps you should feed him." the blond Elf suggested. The younger twin nodded and knelt next to them, smiling at his father. Elrond's eyes refused to remain open any longer and he relied on touch afterward to eat. The warm liquid flowed down his throat as his son spooned it into his mouth and settled in his belly. At first his stomach twisted painfully on the food but a few more spoonfuls convinced it that food was a very good idea. Some pieces of bread soaked in the broth made it into him as well, gently persuaded by his sons and Glorfindel.   
  
Finally, Elrond turned his head into Glorfindel's shoulder and felt more than heard the blond Elf speak, the words escaping him. The half-Elf felt himself being shifted, air moving about them, and then a slight swaying motion began. Elrond sighed and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
  
  
Bright sunlight crept across the bed, falling across the closed eyes of the half-Elf sleeping peacefully there. Elrond crinkled his nose and turned his head to the side, pressing his cheek into the cool pillow. His body felt pleasantly heavy with sleep and he was comfortable in the bed. Something soft pushed against his palm and a rumbling sound followed. The half-Elf opened sleep glazed eyes to find the female black cat that often sought him out for company was on the bed with him. Elrond smiled and began to pet the animal, her amber colored eyes showing her pleasure. Elrond chuckled and wiggled himself into a sitting position. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't alone in his room.   
  
His twin sons were wrapped around each other on the couch and Glorfindel was slumped in a chair next to the bed. All three were fast asleep. Elrond frowned, cuddling the black cat, and then remember yesterday. Well, he hoped it was only yesterday. There was no telling how long he'd been asleep. He reached out and Vilya leapt to his command, no longer sluggish. Pictures flashed through his mind, showing him the valley. All was calm and the Dark Lord had not returned.   
  
Elrond smiled and touched noses with the cat, scratching behind her ears. He saw that he now only wore his long tunic, his robes and leggings were gone. He shifted and the puddle of purring fur rolled off his lap. He stood, testing his legs, and was pleased to find that he was neither weak nor unstable. He walked silently across the room and entered the bathroom, closing the door softly as to not wake anyone. The black cat curled up on the vacated pillow and listened as the half-Elf bathed behind the door.   
  
Elrond found his mithril circlet in its usual place on his dressing table and smiled. He pulled his long tunic off and drew water into the tub. He slid in and sighed as the water engulfed him. The half-Elf rubbed the sleep from his eyes and began to wash, cleaning his skin and hair of dust and dirt. He was a bit sore, as if he'd had worked a little harder than normal yesterday, and he supposed that was true. Vilya sparkled again on his finger, stirring the water with patterns of blue light. Elrond washed the last of the soap from his body and rung out his long hair before leaving the tub.   
  
He dried himself with a soft towel and pulled on a new pair of leggings and a silk tunic. The half-Elf then sat on a stool and combed out his wet hair, leaving it unbraided until it dried. Pulling on some soft shoes, a freshly washed Elrond opened the door again and stepped into the main room. The black cat on his bed lifted her head and began to knead the sheets with her paws. Elrond winked at her and went over to his sons. He knelt beside the couch and paused for a moment, looking at them fondly. Finally, with a smile, he lay a hand on each shoulder.   
  
As expected, both came awake quickly and Elrond placed a finger to each younger half-Elf's lips. The twin's eyes lit up at seeing their smiling father before them. Their father hushed them and pulled his fingers away. "Quiet, Glorfindel is still asleep." Elrond whispered. The trio of half-Elves looked over at the resting blond Elf and smiled at each other.   
  
"How fare you, Ada?" asked Elrohir softly as he and his brother sat up.   
  
Elrond smiled and kissed each twin on the forehead. "I am well. There are no ill effects from yesterday." The Elf lord waited for a moment least they tell him that he had been asleep for more than one night but neither did. So, he had only slept one night after fighting Sauron.   
  
"Did you defeat him, Ada?" asked Elladan anxiously.   
  
Elrond nodded. "I turned him away, Elladan. He did not gain access to Imladris." Both twins hugged him and Elrond stroked their hair.   
  
"We were so worried about you, Ada. You were so cold." Elrohir muttered against his father's shoulder.   
  
"We thought we would lose you." whispered Elladan.   
  
Elrond shook his head, tightening his arms around his sons. "Although draining, there was no danger of my death. As long as the One Ring remains out of the Dark Lord's possession, then there is still some hope for Middle-Earth as he is too weak without it." Both twins nodded and Elrond continued to stroke their hair before smiling mischievously. "Now," he said as he pulled away. "How about we wake up Glorfindel?"   
  
The twins smiled as well and nodded. The three half-Elves stood and crossed to the bed. The black cat watched as they sat themselves down before the sleeping blond. She pressed her nose into the sheets as the trio looked at each other and smiled. Here we go again.   
  
"Glorfindel?" said the trio at the same time. The blond stirred and the half-Elves smiled. "Glorfindel?" they repeated together. Glorfindel pulled his eyes open and then yelped, almost stand up on the chair. Three half-Elves with twilight hair and silver grey eyes laughed.   
  
Glorfindel sighed and stepped over the chair arm to the floor. "I hate it when you do that!" he exclaimed. He rubbed at his face and looked around the room, as if trying to remember why he was there and not in his own chambers. Concerned blue eyes turned back toward the still chuckling half-Elf trio and centered on Elrond. "Are you well, Elrond?" he asked.   
  
Elrond tried to stem his chuckles to answer. "I am fine, Glorfindel." He raised the sparkling Vilya up for them to see. "We both are."   
  
Elladan grabbed his father's arm, mirth in his eyes. "But you must be hungry?" he asked happily.   
  
"Fighting demons must take a lot of power!" exclaimed Elrohir, laughing.   
  
Elrond laughed at their jesting. "I'm ravenous!" he agreed.   
  
Both twins jumped up. "Then we will get you some food!" they yelled.   
  
"Honey cakes!" exclaimed Elrohir, racing toward the door. Elladan yelped and ran after his brother, not wanting all the cakes to be eaten by his twin.   
  
Elrond laughed as his sons hurried out the door and down the hall, probably alerting the entire valley that they were up and hungry. He looked at Glorfindel and his smile softened. The dark haired half-Elf held out his hands and Glorfindel took them in his own, sinking to his knees before Elrond. Glorfindel lowered his forehead to rest on their clasped hands and Elrond kissed the top of his golden head. The dark haired half-Elf hummed lightly as Glorfindel knelt before him, allowing as much time as the other Elf needed.   
  
After several minutes, Glorfindel lifted his head and looked at Elrond with clear eyes. Elrond smiled and pressed his lips to Glorfindel's in a sweet kiss. As they parted Glorfindel smiled and kissed the back of Elrond's hands as well. "Ready for some honey cakes?" asked Elrond teasingly. Glorfindel nodded and stood, pulling Elrond up with him. They walked to the door and exited, leaving the black cat on the comfortable bed alone. The cat yawned and curled into a ball in the sheets, daring any servant coming to change the linens to move her. 


End file.
